


Why the H*** are You Taking My Popcorn?

by Monarch_Sparrowhawk



Category: Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Brief reference to Kaelynn, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, meet cute, movie theater AU, slight swearing but it's censored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monarch_Sparrowhawk/pseuds/Monarch_Sparrowhawk
Summary: “Person A is working in a movie theater, and after the latest Avengers movie, is tasked to clean up(they really just want to go home). Person A finds Person B ugly crying and throwing popcorn at the screen. Hilarity ensues! AU





	Why the H*** are You Taking My Popcorn?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so it's been awhile. I don't really update much, unfortunately, I'm constantly distracted and I have a lot on my plate as of right now. Senior year is tough. But here I am yet again with another prompt. I'm halfway done with the second chapter of 'Finally Getting Together' right now, so that'll be finished and updated in like a month or so, but don't quote me on that. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

It was a late night. Scratch that, a really late night. And Sam was still at work. His boss kept him on the late shift tonight, but due to technical difficulties, the last movie didn’t start until an hour after its scheduled time. Glancing down at his watch it read 11:52 pm. He was supposed to be home an hour ago. 

“Mamá’s going to kill me.” he sighed. Looking around the last theater he was cleaning up he saw somebody still there. It was a girl. And she was throwing popcorn at the screen. Grumbling under his breath he stalked over and snatched the bag of popcorn out of the reckless girl’s hands.

“What the he** was that for!?” the teenage girl glared angrily at him. Nervously tugging at his collar Sam pointed to his watch and said,

“The movie got out half an hour ago ma'am.”

The girl huffed and clutched back her half-eaten bag of popcorn closer to her. Sliding down in her seat she slunk to the floor, face buried in her knees. Sam could see that her shoulders were shaking. Sighing he put aside his broom and dustpan and sat on the floor next to her. Wrapping his arm around the crying girl’s shoulders, he asked cautiously,

“You okay?”

He heard an unintelligible muffled sound and proceeded to prod her with more questions, trying to figure out what was wrong.

“You seem really upset. Break-up, failed a test, what’s wrong?

He heard a dramatic groan and he just knew that if the black and pink haired girl was looking at him right now, she would be rolling her eyes. He heard another muffled sound, which again, he could not understand.

“Hey you wanna repeat that, but with like, actual words” He teased. The girl brought her head up, and Sam saw tears falling from her blue eyes. ‘Oh s***.” He thought. He hadn’t realized it was that serious. He held out his arms in a gesture for a hug, which she immediately took. Resting her head against his shoulder she sighed and proceeded to explain herself.

“Have you watched that new marvel movie?”

“The new Avengers? Yeah.”

“They killed Spider-man. It was so sad.” She started crying again. Sam froze. It took a few seconds in his brain to register, that this girl, was indeed crying over a fictional character. Unluckily his mouth was quicker than his brain at this point.

“You’re crying over a made-up superhero?” The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop himself. The girl looked up at him and not so kindly flipped him off. And then she started getting up, which finally kicked his brain back into gear.

“Woah hey. Um, that wasn’t supposed to come out like that.” He cringed. The girl took one look at him, and then back at her bag of popcorn. She picked it up and sat back down. And then she began to throw popcorn at him. Blinking in surprise he stared at her, and asked,

“What are you doing?”

“Throwing popcorn at you.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re a jerk.” She replied simply as if that answered everything. And now that he thought back on what he said, he was sort of a jerk. Exhaling long and slow, he pinched his nose and closed his eyes. He still felt the pieces of popcorn pelting him like the stray Nerf bullets his little sister assaulted him with every time he had come home late after work that week. 

“I’m sorry.” He opened his eyes. He held eye contact with the gothic styled girl, and she raised an eyebrow at him. He had seen that look before, mostly on his mother though. He needed to elaborate.

“What I said was really stupid and insensitive, and I hurt your feelings. For that, I am really, really sorry.”

The girl turned her head to the side, eyebrows knit in deep concentration as she carefully considered what the boy just said. She put down her bag of popcorn, which Sam took to be a good sign. Turning her focused, piercing gaze on him, he shuddered. 

“I’ll forgive you.” She said. Sam began to feel relieved.

“But, you have to come to watch this movie again. With me.” She finished. Sam’s jaw dropped. Was she---

“Um, not trying to be rude, but why?” He asked, scratching the back of his head, confused. The girl smiled, the first time he ever saw her smile in fact. “She looks really cute when she smiles like that.” He noted absentmindedly.

“So that I can get you as emotionally attached to these characters as I am. Why else?” She questioned. Sam could see the exact moment when she realized the implications of what she just asked, and then snorted as she started to freak out.

“Oh s***, that was really bold wasn’t it? Oh s***, you have a girlfriend too or something don’t you? I mean, that wouldn’t come as a surprise, you’re really hot and oh my g** did I really just say that? This got really embarrassing really quickly and why can’t I just shut my---” Sam held out his hand as he bent over, clutching his stomach laughing. 

“You’re okay. I think you’re really cute too.” He replied, trying to get her to chill out. Her cheeks were burning. Sam took her silence as an opportunity to elaborate further.

“And I would really like to go see a movie with you too, I’m free tomorrow night. I think they have a showing at 7:30.”

“Same here.”

“So I’ll see you tomorrow, then I guess.” He turned around to retrieve his broom when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The girl had her hand held out and was looking at him expectantly. He shrugged his shoulders, not understanding what it was she was asking for. She rolled her eyes at him and said, 

“Phone. Now.” he handed it over to her immediately. She pulled up something and punched in a few numbers. When she handed the phone back Sam caught a glimpse of what she put as her contact name before he turned his phone off. 

“So, um, Carrie. I’ll text you later and see you for our date.”

“Kay. See you tomorrow uh--”

“Sam. I’m Sam.” He answered for her. He smiled as she waved goodbye and made her way out of the theater.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, comments, kudos', and the like are always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
